Star Trek Prompt fill
by InnocentFighter
Summary: 100 one word prompts. I'll update whenever I finish one so it'll be marked complete. It is an assortment of genres and characters, mainly Jim centric. Please read if you're bored one day!
1. Abandon

**Welcome to my 100 prompt fan fiction! I shall be updating when I have the drabble or oneshot depending on what how much I wrote finished. I wish I could do more than two genres… either way I hope you enjoy #1!**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK NOR DO I CLAIM TO!**

* * *

1. Abandon

Jim Kirk often wondered if his father hadn't been looking for a way out. He had seen the footage of the U.S.S Kelvin being attacked, they had released the pod with all the ship's logs and information that it gathered, it had video up until the eleven minutes his father had been captain. The rest had been a mash from the shuttles' cameras. Jim was sure that it had to have been the only way but he wondered why his father always sounded so calm during the crisis.

When he had heard the story for the first time all he felt was awe, that his father was someone to be admired, until he saw the clips, it was on his birthday unsurprisingly enough, and they were doing the five year anniversary since the Kelvin's destruction. There was no way a man heading to his death should sound so calm, detached maybe but this was nothing but calm, or if it was a Vulcan, which his father wasn't.

He couldn't blame his father for wanting to leave if his mother had been the same as she was as she was when he was growing up. She was hateful, she didn't care, and she was never there. Jim knew that she had practically abandoned him in exchange for a way to work away her grief, but she left him in the worse situations, with the worse people. Only once did he feel like he was ever loved and that was by his aunt and uncle on Tarsus IV but that was something he didn't want to think about, what happened after at least but the two go hand in hand.

Jim walked onto the deck of the _Enterprise _the crew turned to look at him when the young Russian spoke. "Keptin on ze deck."

Jim flashed them all a grin and walked straight to the captain's chair. He sat down in it, he thought about his father, he wondered if his father felt like he did whenever he sat down in the captain's chair.

Jim shrugged, he didn't really care, as far as he knew his father died because he needed a way out of the responsibility, Jim knew that wasn't the reason but dammit he needed someone to be angry at now that Nero is gone. His mother had abandoned him, that was undisputable.

Looking around the deck he saw the faces he had come to know so well. He knew there was no chance that he'd abandoned them in the way his mother had, but he wouldn't abandoned his ship, if it came to that he'd let them think that he abandoned them and go down with the ship. Khan had that right. No ship should go down without its captain.

The crew knew that there was something that set their captain apart from the others. Yes there were several reasons, but the captain would never abandon them. He proved that a hundred times over, he'd do everything in his power, and then some, to make sure that he wouldn't be abandoning his crewmembers to a horrible fate, even if in the long run it'd cost him his career, or, in the more likely case, it would cost him his life.

* * *

**There is 1/100! Yay me! Number two will be coming up shortly! Later! ~IF**


	2. I'm Here

**Here is number 2! I hope you enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK.**

* * *

2. I'm Here

As a doctor, Bones knew that sometimes you knew that it was just not medically possible to fix that person. He also knew just because you were close to the person didn't stop them from dying. Being a doctor was tough at times, that being a CMO on a Starship, that frequently got attacked, you should be prepared for being bombarded with everything from scraps to the body bags flowing in.

Yet as he went around checking on his patients, he saw the still form of the Captain. He should be used to seeing Jim in his sickbay, laying in the bio-beds. Though the Doctor knew that this time Jim had been almost past the point of a medical miracle even. It had been _too _close. Bones was two seconds away from having to pronounce his best friend dead.

It had been two freakin' days and there wasn't any improvement, though there wasn't any signs that the Captain was going to crash once more. He was stable, with no signs of waking up. That was the most unnerving part, Bones thought, knowing he's alive, but yet he looks dead.

In the 20th century it had been common place to talk to a person in a coma, but it had been proven that it didn't really work. Bones sometimes didn't agree with some of the "research" they had done. He was off shift anyway so it couldn't hurt, right?

The doctor pulled over a chair and sat down next to the Captain's bed. Even though Jim insisted that he could be treated like the rest of the crew, normally he was kept in the main room, but since he was comatose it had been better for ship morale if he went into the room set aside for the captain. So McCoy was in private.

"Hey, kid. I don't really know what I should say…" The southern Doctor began.

He could've sworn he saw a flicker of movement underneath the kid's eyelids. "I don't even know if you can here me or what."

He paused trying to think of something else to say to the captain. "You're a dammed idiot for getting yourself into this mess."

The doctor PADD lit up letting him know that he had a patient. He stood up, his back popping as he did so. He looked at the young captain.

"Don't worry Jim. When you wake up, I'll be here."

The Doctor left the captain and headed to his next case. He knew that the captain would be back doing the same thing all over again once he was released from be sickbay. He often scolded the kid for his reckless behavior, but at least life was never dull.

* * *

**There you are, I don't like how short they are but at least its helping me to get rid of my writers block.**


	3. Ash

**Here's number three. Nice and short. Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK**

* * *

3. Ash

When a fire burns all that is left is the ash of what if burned. When Jim Kirk was told that he would no longer be Captain of the _Enterprise _he felt like his fire had burned out and he was the remains of it.

The Enterprise had been his life. That's where he finally decided that he would change. He would settle down. He wouldn't stop taking risks because that's what he did. But he didn't take them needlessly as he used to. That was progress at least.

Yet the young former captain sat there feeling like there was no more oxygen, he felt like a fire that had run out of fuel. Leaving nothing but ash in his wake.

It was a funny feeling. He had used the ash to cover the pod. At the time he hadn't thought what that meant. But now he saw that it was the remnants of something that once was great.

Like a fire that consumes a forest, it burns brightly, harming anyone who gets in its way, the fire eventually runs out of fuel. In its wake it leaves nothing but ash.

Jim Kirk never wondered what it felt like to be ash. It was something was debris. He thought that he was the ash his father's flame left behind.

After all ash just covered up the next greatness, the life that would flourish after a fire. When his ship was taken from him, he knew that's what had happened. The new life had finally pushed past his covering.

* * *

**How was it? I may be able to stretch this to 200, fairly easy, so let me know if you'd be in in for the long hall! Later!~IF**


	4. Secret

**Number 4 is out! Yay me. To be fair these are rather short drabbles. I may try to get one more out to you all today. Woot me!  
DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK NOR DO I CLAIM TO **

* * *

4. Secret

They were a curious thing, secrets. They could be so simple or so complex. They could be something known by trusted friends or they could be known only by one. It didn't matter. There were some things that where better kept a secret.

Jim Kirk had a secret, no one would guess what it was. He didn't plan on telling, even if he wasn't under orders from Starfleet to never talk about it. He was there on that god forsaken planet watching the attempted massacre of half of the colony.

It wasn't something he liked to think about. He did what he could. He lead a group of _children _in a rebellion against the governor. He was there leader and he felt all of their deaths sharply and he had yet to get to the stage that he felt anger at their deaths. It was still sadness.  
It was something he was planning on taking to his grave he hoped that he never had to disclose information that was that painful. He knew that it'd be easy to open to Bones. The Doctor would be more than willing to listen to him and try to help him.

If he told Spock he wondered if he would get the Vulcan equivalent of pity. That was something that he couldn't handle. Being pitied made him feel weak. Something that he felt too often when he saw one of his band die because of something.

There was a reason someone created secrets. It was because there were things people didn't need to know. Secret ranged from the simple don't tell anyone I have a crush on so-and-so or the more extreme ones such as the Captain of the Enterprises. Sometimes a secret can become a burden.

Jim Kirk didn't mind so much. A burden was something he was used to. He was also sure it was a fair trade off. He knew that Bones and Spock had things they'd rather keep a secret. The same went for Uhura, Chekov, Sulu, and Scotty.

What happened to him on that planet long ago was a secret. Maybe someday, probably not, he'd tell the crew about it. Starfleet orders be dammed.

* * *

**There was #4 for you! Later! ~IF**


	5. Hero

**Hey all! Here is number 5! Hope you've been enjoying it thus far. Hey ya'll can send me one word prompts and I'll write something for you!**

* * *

5. Hero

When people think of heroes sometimes they think about the ones who masquerade around with underwear over their tights. Sometimes they think of the ones in the 20th and 21st centuries where the world was still fighting amongst itself.

Bones thought both of those examples were heroes some in the more literal term the other in the more extravagant meaning of it. But as he watched and waited once more for his Captain/best friend to get the ship and her crew out of the danger zone once more, Bones thought that next to the word Hero should be both Jim Kirk and George Kirk.

Of course the latter was more kamikaze than his son. But by sacrificing his life George saved 800 plus lives. Yet Jim had saved the world and his crew and hadn't died yet, excluding that short time where he was actually dead but they managed to save him, so Bones rather liked to think he was only comatose and not dead.

He knew that Jim didn't think himself a hero. There was too much weight in the title. He was a Captain doing what he thought was best for his ship. He even told the press that he wasn't the Hero of Earth, he was more the Savior of Earth.

Bones shook his head. The kid was strange, but in away in made sense. His father was a hero, and he was dead. Jim had to grow up in a hero's shadow always being seen as the Son of the hero George Kirk. But now he had his own title. Jim Kirk, Savior of Earth.

It then dawned on the Doctor that maybe why Jim didn't want to be called a Hero because he was afraid that in dying a hero's death that he would take that fame away from his father more than he already did.

Whatever the case, Bones didn't really care what was up with the young captain and the word hero. He just cared that the idiot didn't get himself killed while saving the ship. Who else would he have to complain to about getting into stupid situations in the first place.

Bones decided that maybe he didn't want Jim to go out in a heroic blaze, but doing what he loved doing which was being a savior.

* * *

**If you want to request something or send me a one word prompt PM me or leave a review! Later! ~IF**


	6. Strength

**Number 6! Yay me. Though updating this quickly is something I'm not used to I know its because these are all drabbles, something I'm not a fan of writing but I do like these prompts. Send me some! Or even a request. **

* * *

6. Strength

Vulcans were known for being stronger than humans. That fact had been proven many times before. They were easily able to lift things that would take two full grown men to lift with only one Vulcan. It made sense, their atmostphere was thinner but the gravity was a lot stronger on Vulcan so things in Earth's strength gravity required little to no effort.

There were different variations of strength however. The physical and emotional. Vulcans had an advantage over humans in both. Their race deciding that emotions where illogical and the gravity of course.

Spock had thought that being half human would make him weaker in many aspects. While not as strong as the other vulcans he was easily stronger than most of the crew on the Enterprise. But emotionally he was weaker in many ways. Where it was completely acceptable to have a break down after losing his mother and planet on the same day he still felt like that was weakness on his part.

He had watched his captain after rescuing Captain Pike. Captain Kirk had been under control on a level that Vulcans would approve of. He managed to make command decisions and save the ship while most likely going though his own inner turmoil. What inner turmoil remained a secret but there was something that caused the captain to look somber. Spock couldn't find any other word to describe the captain after that incident.

Once they were on their way back to Earth Spock found the Captain staring out at something on the observation deck. The half-Vulcan wondered what he should say to break the tension. They hadn't gotten off on the right foot, nor were they able to reconcile right away. Spock did maroon him on a planet as well. But Spock had noticed that the captain looked like he would make amends, or try to.

"It would seem that you handle no-win situations differently than most captains have."

He heard a light chuckle coming from the captain. "Is that so?"

"Yes. You've proven that there is always another way out… however unconventional it may be."

"Is that your way of apologizing?" Jim turned around.

Spock shrugged. "I was only attempting to convey that should you be willing I will put the past behind us."

"Thanks Spock." Jim said with one of those smiles.

"I also have an inquiry." Spock spoke before Jim turned around.

"Yes?" Jim raised an eyebrow.

"How are you able to remain in control when you have so many different emotions going on at once?"

"Are you impressed?" The captain asked slightly cocky.

"Curious is more applicable."

"Its something called having priorities."

"Priorities?"  
"Yep." The captain said. "They help you when you have a lot of emotional stress going on."

Spock wondered if that was truly the case. It was another few years before he was able to see his captain at another emotional peak. The Captain had lost his ship, his first officer, the title of captain. Then not even a day later he lost his father figure.

There was something unmistakable in the Captain's eyes that Spock found interesting to watch. The captain should've been taken off the mission because he was emotionally unstable, but he never showed that. Spock thought that the answer of priorities was then the correct one.

But of course the captain could be just stronger emotionally than any of them. But the frequent bar fights spoke differently.

Later on as they were resting up, and the captain was alive once more, something that they were all eternally grateful for, and the Doctor was checking on other patients and Spock was wandering around deep in thought. He heard something that sounded like a sob. Looking at the door he saw that it was in fact the Captain's medical room.

Spock nodded to himself. Not having the right to intrude, he continued walking. _Priorities indeed._

* * *

**6/100! Okay then like I've said send me a prompt or request and I'll get to it. Come on my lovelies! You know you want to! Later! ~IF**


	7. Belong

**#7. Only 93 to go! I'm getting there. Hope you enjoy this rather long prompt fill!  
DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK NOR DO I CLAIM TO!**

* * *

7. Belong

The U.S.S Enterprise was a state of the art ship. By logic it should be controlled by the fleets most able officers, which going by tradition should be the most experienced. Of course it being the Enterprise, she can't go by tradition, after all she flew without her christening originally.

She was Captained by the fleets youngest captain. He wasn't experienced like the other captains but he was a lot smarter in some respects. He was genius level and he came from some no named town in Iowa. He was rash, disregarded rules, ignored his superiors. He was the son of a Hero. His mother left him on his own with step fathers that were less that father-like. He passed every exam thrown his way, and he beat the unbeatable. Went against all odds. In all respects he should've never been allowed to be the captain. He was too unstable. He was a rebel.

He had a bit of an attitude and he acted indifferent to most people. But with good cause he had always been singled out because of his father, mother, or both. He was too smart for most of his teachers back in Iowa, and he didn't have a structured home life. But here he was, the Captain of StarFleet's flagship and one of the best captains in the fleet itself.

The ship's first officer was a half-Vulcan half-human. An oddity in itself. Always having been a target on his home world for being different. He was also the only one to turn down the Vulcan science academy's offer to join their school thus marking him as odd once again. He joined Starfleet and was regarded as a superb teacher but terrible people skills.

His record was further tarnished when he was in control of the Enterprise and one of his first acts was to maroon his first officer. Then he watched as his planet was destroyed. He was even rarer, a member of an endangered race and being the odd one out of that small group.

He was emotionally compromised as a result. He had to have Jim Kirk, of all people, to point that out to him. It was embarrassing. Yet while he stood out for being different he was also recognized for being a brilliant mind, and loyal once the loyalty is earned.

The Ship's CMO was promoted in the midst of a crisis and somehow managed to keep his sanity with all of the things the crew put him through on a daily basis.

What made him stand out was his age, he was already the age that most CMO retire and head into the space docks or remain at StarFleet medical and do research. He was also afraid of space often making him irritable and occasionally downright frightening.

He scowled all the time and wasn't much of a conversationalist. He didn't talk much to his medical crew other than on a professional basis and he only really talked to the captain. Most of the crew said he was mending his heart after a terrible divorce. To some extent they were right. He was mending something after that divorce but it wasn't his heart.

What he lacked in personality he made up in medical talent. He was one of the best in the Fleet, having much more experience than most of the CMO's currently registered. He was also smart and was quick with diagnosis. Fast on his feet he could have a patient treated in seconds if it was minor. He also was the one who allow Admiral Pike to walk once again. He did surgery on a ship that was barely functioning, not the least bit stable, and did it with sixteen hours. Something that was a record and impressive given the circumstances.

The Enterprise was always able to run smooth and get back on her thrusters with the Chief-Engineer. He was what some call a miracle worker. He had a way with machines that most people didn't understand and an unnatural ability to work with the innards of a starship.

He came up with the transwarp beaming equation, something that had gotten him in a lot of trouble. He had made Admiral Archer's beagle disappear and it had yet to reappear. He had been stranded on a planet with barely an substantial food and the first officer he comes into contact with happened to be one marooned because of mutiny and he had to sneak him onto a starship. He himself getting stuck in the coolant system and making fairly stupid statements while facing an angry Vulcan.

Of course the positions of navigator and pilot always had a decent amount of back up. But the Enterprise wouldn't be the Enterprise if those two positions weren't unique as well. The pilot was only supposed to be a back up. Taking the place of the original pilot because of lung worms. The pilot proved himself to be exceptional, and in the word of his captain once, spoken to him on a drunken night after they saved earth for the first time, _a dammed good pilot with an attitude to match. _Then there was the navigator. Alpha crew's navigator slot was filled by one of the youngest officers. He was seventeen when he was assigned to the ship. He knew he job, and several others. He was able to navigate the ship without a hitch. The duo together was unstoppable, working together like a well oiled machine.

There communication specialist, one of the few females to survive in a primarily male position. Female officers weren't as common as they were in the 21st century military. Many females lacked the gall to fight every inch of the way to get into a position such as a communication specialist on alpha shift. Then again a lot of the captains, most males, didn't think that females had the emotional capacity to stand up in the middle of a crisis. The lieutenant was thankful that her Captain wasn't biased and only judged based on skills alone. After all she had shone her stuff when she knew all three dialogs of Klingon when the _male _specialist didn't have the slightest crew. She stood out of course because of her ability to speak most languages and her workings of the communication station.

The Enterprise didn't have a typical crew, or a typical mission plan either. In fact she could be famous for all the people she just brings together. The crew running her was one of the best. Most of the other Captains and whatnots where jealous of how little transfer requests the ship got.

She would never be ordinary. She didn't want to be. In her the crew of the Enterprise found a place where they all belong. It was something of a miracle. Even if the Vulcan First Officer told you they didn't exist.

* * *

**There you have it! Send me your requests or one word prompts and I'll fill them. In other news this was a long one! Later! ~IF**


	8. Falter

**This was a prompt fill and a request fill. This is a length one in truth. So yay! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

8. Falter

The crew saw it, they all did. When the captain had been called in for a private video chat with one of the Admirals. The captain had left in his usual flamboyant manner. He returned an hour later looking the worse for wear.

Though they couldn't see that. The crew, while they were friends with the captain they couldn't see past his defenses if he ever put them up. Bones trusted him not to and the rest of the alpha bridge crew didn't know about them so he was in smooth sailing there.

It became apparent that all wasn't well with the captain when he called the senior crew together for their mission debriefing. He was hesitating in his sentence he looked nervous when he spoke about what should be a simple pick up and drop off. Nothing too strenuous.

Bones was the first to notice. He knew the captain like the back of his hand and for Jim to be nervous there had to be something there that he was missing. What the doctor didn't know but he was planning to find out.

When Jim had dismissed the crew and they went their separate ways Bones stayed behind to try and talk to his captain.

"Yes?" Jim asked, he was tired.

"Everything alright?" Bones asked him.

Jim hesitated for a moment and then spoke. "Everything is just peachy."

The doctor half of McCoy wanted to evaluate the captain to see if anything was medically wrong with him, the distance was something that he wasn't used to in Jim's tone. The Bones half, he didn't have another name for it and the two sides of him were different and he really just didn't care, wanted to force Jim to talk to him to be confided in by the stubborn idiot. There was the small part of him, the part that he chose to ignore most of the time that won this battle. He couldn't force Jim to do anything he didn't want to, while he wanted to help making the kid clam up on him wasn't the way to handle this.

"Well if everything isn't alright come and talk to me, alright?"

Jim nodded. Bones knew that was his mistake he let the captain know that he suspected something was up which would make the captain clam up right away if anyone else confronted him about it.

It was several more days before another incident passed. They were at the pick-up planet where they were supposed to be meeting a group of traveling actors. Jim hadn't appeared until it was time for him greet the actors.

Spock and Bones had been standing next to each other. They were both part of the science field and had to stand together on occasions such as this. Bones watched the captain intently to see if something was going to happen.

Jim looked at the lead actor of the company and there was something hidden in his eye, something that spoke volumes but said nothing at all. Bones was curious and apparently he wasn't the only to notice that there was something wrong with the captain.

"Do you know if the captain has met the traveling company before?" Spock questioned.

"Not to my knowledge, I think I would remember Jim talking about that beauty." Bones said pointing to the beautiful woman standing in the group.

"Then why would he be acting like he dislikes the main actor?"

"Who knows with Jim?" Bones shrugged. But the hobgoblin was right there was an unrestrained hate in the normally happy eyes.

Bones had seen the captain when he was royally pissed and that wasn't a pretty sight but he had never seen Jim hate someone before. It didn't seem like something that the poster boy of StarFleet could be capable of. Of course Jim disliked people but he never hated them. Bones decided that he would ask the captain what was wrong once more. This time he would bring Spock as backup. That way he could confirm that there was something wrong with the captain and it wouldn't be just his decision to put the captain on leave because the emotion stress was taking its toll on him. Little did he know that he was going to figure out what was going on sooner than later.

Jim had called the senior crew down to their meeting room. The captain was keeping his cool and looking like nothing could harm him. It was a very Jim like way to look. Something that should be present in a captain, it was good for crew morale.

The senior crew shuffled into their seats. Jim remained standing, which wasn't odd when the captain was going to be deliver life impacting news to the crew. It had happened twice before, each time wasn't a pleasant experience.

They waited until the captain was ready to speak. Bones noticed that hesitation was back, that the captain was getting nervous. He even looked scared, Bones would've wrote it off as his imagination if it wasn't for the other crewmembers sudden uneasiness.

Jim took in a deep breath. "As you know we recently picked up a traveling company of actors."

The crew nodded but said nothing. "Well, the reason that they were picked up by a Starship owned by the fleet was because they had received intelligence that the lead actor was Kodos the Executioner."

The words didn't have the impact that Jim was looking for apparently as he looked around the group waiting for something. The captain sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Guess it was too much to ask for." He mumbled.

"Care to elaborate captain?" Spock asked.

"I guess you haven't heard of Tarsus IV then?" Jim asked them.

"No." Bones answered for the group.

"Well I guess that's where I'll start." Jim spoke. He sat down clasping his hands together and closing his eyes.

Bones could've thought that he was praying. Though it seemed like an odd thing for the captain to do in the middle of a meeting, Bones knew that Jim prayed occasionally, not because he believed in a higher power but because it helped him think.

"Let's Tarsus IV was originally an Earth colony. A great place. It had an atmosphere similar to that of Earth and the soil was more fertile than you could imagine." Jim inhaled. "It was small, maybe 8,000 people at its peak. The governor was Kodos."

Jim cracked open an eye to watch the groups reaction seeing none worth noting his shut it once again. "There were scientist trying to develop a way to help the colony to produce more food, to help with hunger crises elsewhere."

"What they came up with was a fungi. They thought it would work but due to a minor miscalculation on the part of one of the researchers the fungus went wild. It destroyed the crops and most of the food supply that was sent up incase of a famine." Jim exhaled. "There wasn't enough food to feed the entire colony. It would last them maybe a weak divided among the 8,000 of them. That's were it went south. Kodos declared martial law."

"The first thing he did was start investigating the researchers and when he found out who it was that made the mistake he killed the man in cold blood. The citizens where aghast. But they didn't do anything. What could they do?"

"The Kodos he started interrogating everyone. The question he asked were so weird, they didn't make any sense. They did later though."

Jim stopped talking for a few minutes. He opened his eyes to see what the expressions of the crew where. He could see that Uhura was tearing up. Scotty, Chekov, and Sulu looked disgusted. Bones and Spock shared a look. Jim knew that those two had probably already guessed the truth. He stretched an continued. This time keeping his eyes open. "He was sorting us, like pigs for slaughter. The questions were what he considered the guidelines for those that where fit to live. Children where killed and their parents spared or visa versa."

Jim's breath was coming in deep breaths, he was trying to control his emotions. "There was no sense to it. 4,000 men, women, and children were killed, in the initial slaughter."

"This went on for months. Each time he killed in a different way. Sometimes it was painless other times it was pure torture. StarFleet never came. That asshole was playing god and no one could stop him!"

Jim was either angry or distraught. He couldn't sort out his own emotions. He placed a hand to his face. "The only resistance that ever did anything was a group of kids! They hid out in the woods, stole food, harassed guards, and tried to save people. The guards, Kodos' minions, they wouldn't hesitate to shot a kid that was too slow getting out of town."

Jim was sent back into the past. Where he was running from the death. Then he recalled when he met up with the first brave souls that would fight with him against Kodos. He remembered when he watched the get shot as he hid the underbrush.

The group remained silent as they watched their captain struggle. Bones and Spock knew right away that this was something Jim had witnessed. It explained a lot actually. The other members were slowly realizing the truth. Uhura was the next to catch on and she was sobbing silently already, but when she realized it she was sobbing even harder. Scotty was too stunned to even began to comprehend what the captain was telling him. The two helmsmen just looked murderous.

Kirk got himself under control. He breathed once more. "They made the Enterprise pick up that group because they wanted me to make a positive identification on Kodos. I'm the only one that could identify him now. There were nine of us, but they all were killed."

"Its him. There isn't a doubt in my mind." Jim said with a steely calm.

The crew knew now why Jim preferred to keep his past silent. There was so much pain in it, they had only just scratched the surface they guessed. They wouldn't say anything to the captain, it was clearly a private matter that should remain such.

Though they never judged him when he faltered in his words whenever he was speaking to them about his troubling past.

* * *

**Number 8! Yes! Right hope you enjoyed. Words or Request let me know and I'll try to fill them as fast as I am able. So yeah. Review and such! Later! ~IF**


	9. Can

**Here is IceColdTouch's word, well one of them anyway. The next one will obviously be cannot. I must tip my hat to Ice they've certainly given me a challenge! I enjoy those!**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN **

* * *

9. Can

The Captain watched the screen with frantic eyes. His startling blue eyes darting over the image taking everything in, what it would help in the long run he wasn't sure. Maybe he would catch something that he missed before. He found nothing.

There was a satellite that was armed with a nuclear warhead aimed at a neutral planet. If the Enterprise couldn't figure out a way to stop the warhead then the entire planet would be irritated. Jim stopped to wonder why the humans of the past wanted to improve their nuclear capabilities, it only lead to a World War and the possibility of destroying their own planet. He the pondered the reason why a planet such as this would have that type of weaponry. Someone had ignore their prime directive. He shrugged whatever the case it was here now and armed.

"Scotty. Can it be destroyed?" Jim asked the engineer.

"Aye it can." Scotty shrugged. "But not from 'ere. It has to be disabled from the actual satellite."

To be honest Jim stopped listening after the word can. If it could be done then it would be done as simple as that. He had stood up from his captain chair and everyone looked at him. He looked at the Scottish man. "Scotty you're going to walk me through it once I get over there. Got it?"

Scotty stood gaping at him. "Captain you can't be serious!"

He was one of many that protested the Captain leaving the ship. It was a well known fact that if the Captain left the ship at any time during a high pressure mission such as this the crew would have to work under Spock for the time being. Not that there was anything wrong with the Vulcan, the crew just liked having their actual captain functioning and taking charge of the crew.  
"Listen. This is the only chance to save the planet." Jim said calmly.

"We could send other engineers." Scotty attempted to reason.

Jim sent Scotty a look saying that it wasn't an option. He'd be the one in danger. Scotty gave an apologetic shrug to the others, he had tried and now it was up to the others to see what they came up with.

"Captain it is highly illogical for you to disarm the bomb yourself." Spock tried.

Kirk raised his hand in the _you're wasting your breath trying to talk me out of it _signal. The half-Vulcan fell silent.

"I can do it." Kirk spoke with confidence. He walked off of the bridge. "Have the transporter be ready in 3 minutes."

The crew shook their head. There was nothing they could do to change their captain, not that they really did. Besides, he said that he could do it. What could they believe if they couldn't believe their captain when he said that he could do something.

* * *

**Short and Sweet. This one honestly had me stumped for ideas! I hope you like it. Send me a request or word and I'll work on it! Later! ~IF**


	10. Cannot

**Here is the second word from IceColdTouch. This one was easier than the last! Well here you are!**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN**

* * *

10. Cannot

Telling Jim that he cannot do something was setting that person up to be eating their words. A discovery that Bones had made when they were back at the academy. It wasn't by seeing it happen to someone, it happened to him… several times. He always smacked his head after he said it too, because, well Jim was Jim and he was going to do it whether or not it was even physically possible.

The first time that Bones had said Jim couldn't do something went a little like this…

Jim and Bones were lounging in their dorm. Well Jim was lounging, Bones was studying his but off because their first set of exams were within the week. The doctor was irritated with Jim laid back attitude and he finally snapped.

"Jim, why aren't you studying?" McCoy asked.

"It boring." Was the clipped reply.

McCoy let out an exasperated sigh before saying " You cannot pass exams without studying!"

Jim gave him this look. Bones couldn't really describe what it meant. It passed over the captain's face quickly and Jim shrugged. "We'll see then."

Bones scoffed. Deciding that he would rather spend what little time he had before the exams productively instead of arguing with a man who didn't care about his grades.

When the results came back, it was about two weeks later. Along with the rest of the cadets Jim and Bones crowded around the score sheet to see their grades. Bones felt his jaw drop, not because of his score the medical track cadets had little to no medical experience so it made sense that he would be a the top, but when he looked at the command track's scoreboard there were three words that made him want to smack someone; _James T. Kirk - 100. _

The grouchy doctor turned and looked at the kid next to him. Jim was looking smug with his arms crossed and he had that smirk on his face. The one that said _told you so. _

"How the hell did you pull that off?" Bones waved his arm exaggeratedly towards the board. Nearly smacking a girl in the engineering track.

"You told me that I couldn't do it." Jim said, as if that explained everything.

Bones shook his head, trying to fight off a smile. He really couldn't be mad at Jim, it was in the kid nature to prove people wrong he supposed.

As the memory finished Bones saw the captain do what his first officer had so politely implied. Spock had said that the captain couldn't go one day with flirting, and Jim had easily done it. Astounding Uhura who was the target for most of Jim's good nature flirting and Spock was actually too surprised that they had gone a full shift without hearing any of the captain's comments.

Bones smirked. Served the hobgoblin right.

* * *

Num

**Number 10. Sweet 10% of the way. Yay me. Leave requests or words somewhere. PM or review! Later! ~IF**


	11. Storm

**Heads up! This is an overly fluffy piece! Something that isn't my specialty. I regret nothing! Oh and do you guys like making me think or something? I don't mind but really! Also, another long drabble... Enough rambling! Go embrace this fluffiness!**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK **

11. Storms

There were a lot of good things about space. A lot of bad things as well. But the thing that made traveling around in space, to Jim at least, was the lack of storms. He thought about it, the lack of earth like storms. Ion storms were common around magnetic planets, but those didn't really count as there wasn't anything to indicate they were occurring other than communication interference. Jim could live with that.

It was the storms on earth that he couldn't deal with, or any storms resembling the ones on earth. He knew that it was a childish fear but ever since he encountered his first storm, the first one he recalled at least, he was terrified. He was pretty sure it was an instinctual fear that formed from the event surrounding his breath, that was the only thing that he could come up with. He was just making excuses he knew, but what else was he going to do.

The senior crew had no idea, it wasn't something that came up with. He didn't mind, he liked making them think that he was invincible, it built up good morale. Though there was one person who was aware of fear. It was Bones. Which wasn't much of a surprise. They were best friends and Jim had spent many a night in the grumpy doctors quarters for various reasons, he was drunk, bailed on his date, he was kicked out of his date's room, studying, him being sick, him being injured, and the one time that Bones was sick. There was a plethora of reasons that he was in Bones dorms.

It had been in their first year, midterms were approaching quickly and Jim and Bones had gotten take out and spent the night studying. It was early in the morning when the first roll of thunder woke Jim up. At first he had thought that he was hearing things, but seconds later a bright flash illuminated the dark room. Jim had let out an involuntary whimper.

That's when he found out how light a sleeper Bones was. The man had woken the moment he heard a noise that shouldn't have been in his room, coming from Jim.

The doctor yawned and then spoke, "What's up?"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." Jim had tried to keep his voice even.

Bones was about to comply when a clap of thunder occurred, the storm had formed right over top of them. Jim jumped at the sudden noise, and Bones didn't miss it.

"Jim?" Bones tried again.

Jim let out a shaky breath. "I-Its nothing."

Bones arched an eyebrow, not that the blond would be able to see it in the darkness. It was another half a minute before there was another brilliant flash of thunder. Jim actually yelped, and this time it couldn't be mistaken.

Bones' medical instinct kicked in. He was out of his warm bed, he would've regretted leaving the cocoon if there wasn't something else occupying his mind. He crossed the room to the pull out bed in a few short strides. He stood next to the bed and observed its occupant.

Jim didn't seem visibly hurt, which was a plus. Yes, Bones had to check the kid for injuries Jim had hurt himself before and not told the doctor until late at night. So then he went to the next most likely solution, there was someone else in the room. A quick scan revealed the door to be closed and there wasn't anything out of place. Besides, a person in their room wouldn't scar Jim. He stared at the kid stumped when the thunder finally sounded once more. Bones saw Jim curl up into himself.

Oh.

Was all Bones could think. He wasn't sure how to handle a scared Jim. It wasn't a common occurrence. With two consecutive flashes of lighting and a quick succession of thunder claps, Jim had effectively wedged himself into the bed corner and was as small as was physically possible for him.

Bones wasn't a fan of the site. He did the only thing he could think of, after all it had worked with Joanna when she had been afraid of storms. He crawled into the bed with Jim. He saw the weariness in the too blue eyes. He knew part of it was because Jim was afraid of Bones' reaction, the doctor knew that, but he wasn't sure the other part of the weariness, he would have to talk to the kid about that later. He sat next to the younger man.

Jim was still unsure of the situation. Bones shrugged, and the next spark of lightning Jim was burying his face into Bones' shoulder. Bones would've chuckled if he didn't know that it would cause Jim to recoil back faster than a man had been bitten by a snake. Jim tried to act like an adult, but he really was just a child at heart, and sometimes he acted like one.

The two best friends had somehow fallen asleep. Both were surprised when the woke up and found themselves in the same position. Bones was surprised he had fallen asleep in the uncomfortable position, but his body was giving him hell for it already. Jim was surprised that he had slept through the storm.

They just looked at each other and shrugged. Then they went about their daily business, deciding that it wasn't worth talking about. It was over with.

Jim stared out at the observation deck. He smiled to himself, he certainly was glad of the lack of storms he would be encountering. They were a hindrance to his image as a Captain. Who the hell gets shaken by a little storm. Even if said storm produces time traveling Romulans seeking revenge. It was a child's fear, Jim decided, but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

* * *

**Take the fluff! Yes, I did just write a comforting!Bones and Scared!Jim that wasn't slash and was best friend! Hehe. Anyway I'm out. Leave your words or requests! Later! ~IF**


	12. Pasts

**This was a tough word! I could've done it the simple way, but what fun would that be? Plus I had to make sure I wasn't being skipping record a repeating things. But man, I was stumped! The perspective is a little weird but I think it works nicely. Let me know!**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK **

* * *

12. Pasts

When one looked at the senior crew of the Enterprise, they would see a group that shouldn't really be able to work together, perform flawlessly. If the onlooker didn't have much of an imagination or lacked thinking about things in a philosophical manner they would see a crew that StarFleet did well in assembling. If the onlooker had both an imagination or an philosophical mind they would see a group of people brought together because they were meant too.

There was an even balance of people. Looking deeper into the crew they would see that all of the senior crew had one more reason to join that then rest of the populous. Why? The onlooker would ask, and this is were the philosophical mind would become useful. There was no guarantee that they would be able to have ever met if they hadn't had certain events occur to them.

Perhaps those events, some of them tragic, were meant to occur to allow this crew to come together. After all the odds of them meeting without those particular events were not in their favor. Perhaps that if Captain's father hadn't had died maybe he would've become captain later and missed out on some of the crew members.

There were of course lesser events that could've stopped the crew from forming as well, the captain could have flirted with another girl that night and missed the pep talk that he so sorely needed, or Doctor McCoy could've been forced to sit next to someone else instead of Captain Kirk.

Commander Spock could've joined the academy, and never joined StarFleet. Lieutenant Uhura could've walked away from Captain Kirk the moment that he started to annoy her. The original pilot might've not gotten lung worms if they had gotten their vaccine making Sulu miss his chance to show his stuff. Chekov could've not gone to the academy early and joined a different crew. Scotty might've made the proper calculations and never been stuck on Delta Vega because Admiral Archer's dog never went MIA.

There were a lot of things in their past that could've been changed and they would have never met, but that can't be change now. After all it was in the past.

* * *

**Yea, its short... oh well! Tell me how you liked it! Words and requests PMed or Reviewed, I don't care how! Later! ~IF**


	13. Luck

**I'm sorry but prompt ****_13 _****is ****_luck? _****Talk about irony, and no I didn't plan it. I have mixed feelings about this. Whelp, disclaimer and drabble.**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK **

* * *

_Luck._

It had been Kirk's constant companion in his life, well one of them but this was the only good one that he had. True, it was a bit odd to have something that didn't exist in the physical world as a companion. In fact their were some people who thought luck was illogical. He wasn't pointing any fingers but he did glance towards his science officer.

He had the best and the worst luck simultaneously. Jim didn't really understand it but he didn't question it. There were a few examples of this that he could think of off the top of his head .

The first example was of course when he was born. He was lucky to escape that with his life, in truth it was really his mother who was going through unneeded stress at the time of his birth that made that possible and with his mother's strong spirit that he was able to even have been born. He was lucky to have her as a mother, even if she wasn't really around. The unlucky bit of that was while he was able to live along with 800 people his father died, so he was never able to meet George Kirk, he considered that to be pretty unlucky, considering his father died on his birthday and that was one of the greatest moments in Starfleet history.

This continued trend continued but it the contradicting lucks only occurred once he was eleven. This was on Tarsus IV. He was lucky to have escaped that with his life and it was in his favor that he learned about his natural leadership abilities. The unlucky bit of that was half of the colony died, and he experienced what it was like in a war environment, the starvation and the fear. While he was sure that no one would blame him for surviving where they didn't he still had survivors guilt, a small case but it was there all the same.

Then his unluckiness and good luck had vanished until he was an adult. When it reappeared he was sure that his good luck was starting to win, by a hair. Of course his unlucky event had been getting his ass handed to him in a bar brawl by a couple of recruits that needed to learn basic respect, but if he hadn't been at the bar that night then he was sure that he would've missed his chance to get where he was today. It was by a lucky coincidence that Chris Pike was the one that would be supervising the flight in the morning.

Three years later, and cheating on a test had landed him on the Enterprise. It was by luck that he had befriended Bones because he was sure he would've been stuck on Earth with out the grouchy doctor's help. Of course he was forced to space jump onto a platform and save a planet while fighting a group of angry Romulans, so his bad luck had came out kicking.

He was sure there was a balance to him. If something extremely luck happened to him the something extremely unlucky had happened to him.

Marooned on a frozen planet, he met Scotty. Unlucky and lucky. Pissed off a Vulcan and got strangled and was the promoted to Acting Captain. Again unlucky and lucky.

He was sure that something terrible would happen to him or his crew. It had been by pure luck that he had been revived, if Bones hadn't messed with the tribble, then he'd be six foot under. He couldn't think of the downside, his unlucky bit. So he was sure that it was lurking in the darkness, waiting to pounce when he least expected it. Sometimes he really hated his luck.

* * *

**I don't know... okay thoughts? Words and Request PM or review. Later! ~IF**


	14. Family

**I'm back~! Sorry for the eight or so days of not updating but to be fair I was on vacation, but I was able to get a few word requests done. I'm jumping around in the requests, because I was in need of words that I could think of something right off the bat. But I had fun in Philadelphia! So I'm forgiven right?**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK**

* * *

14. Family

Is there anything you would not do to keep your family safe?

When those words had been initially uttered to him, he gave Khan a look of defiance spun on his heel and went back to the bridge. He couldn't let that man know how those words effected him. He had a crew to protect and a ship to save, he didn't have time to deal with philosophical whimsies.

Once the Khan incident was over, and he was released from the hospital and they were doing a quick check that the ship's engines worked properly, Kirk was back in the captain's chair.

He was there for more of ceremonial purpose instead of a need to be their, he was sure that his crew could handle an engine check without him. He had wanted to get back into space anyway.

Those twelve words made their unwelcome appearance in his mind once more. He allowed himself a few moments of indolence. Was their anything that he wouldn't do?

The first thing that came into mind was betray StarFleet, but he had to cross that one out because it depened on the circumstances that led to him having to make the choice.

Then he thought that he wouldn't give up his captaincy, though he technically already had when he broke the prime objective in saving Spock, do once again he had to cross that one out.

The more he contemplated it, the more he came to the conclusion that he would do _anything _to keep his family safe. His family, by blood, he didn't consider them his real family, after all one was dead and the other two had left him alone so he couldn't count them as he true family. He wasn't heartless to them, and he would help them out, just not as graciously as he would his _actual _family, the family he's about to embark on a five year mission.

His unusually quiet mood was drawing looks from his crew. He smiled his famous smile and gave an order. The crew seemed to shrug it off, thinking that everyone who had been dead was allowed a little bit of luxury for a time on how they acted.

Carol Marcus watched her captain. He was a great man. He had allowed her back on his ship after she deceived him. The rest of the crew had been just as welcoming to her. It was… nice.

Her family had been dysfunctional for as long as she could remember. Her mother had disappeared when she was very young, leaving them to presume that she had died. Her father, he was strict and pushing everything onto her. He wanted her to be great, to be a prominent person in StarFleet like he was. She had meet his expectations because there was nothing she could do.

It didn't mean that he was completely cruel. They did family things, and there were times when it seemed like she wasn't the daughter of StarFleets commander but those times were few and far between.

It had occurred to her during the Khan crisis that the Enterprise was like a big family. More than once she found herself wishing to be part of it. But she also thought that she was causing strain between the family. She could see it with Jim and Spock, that their friendship or brothership or whatever it was, it was being strained. Carol had thought that the initial strain between the two had come from her, she had seen the way the vulcan had reacted to her coming aboard the ship.

But when it was all said and done she had been welcomed aboard the ship and the family.

It was nice. It was an odd family but it somehow worked, she had already figured out how everyone fit into the family. It wasn't that hard.

Anyone could also see that Jim was the favorite. His death had affected everyone aboard the ship.

She watched as Spock crossed over to him and spoke to him about something. Chekov and Sulu were stealing glances at the pair but flying and navigating the ship perfectly, having a conversation amongst themselves. Uhura was giving periodic updates from StarFleet and sneaking affectionate looks at Spock. McCoy walked onto the bridge looking no more disgruntled than usual, he strolled to the opposite side of the captain and stood their adding his own quips into the conversation.

Yes, it felt nice to finally have the perfect family. Carol thought, then gave her own report. Jim flashed her a grin and she rolled her eyes.

* * *

**How did you like? Kind of got two requests with one fill yes? Anyhow, leave your thoughts, words, requests below or PM me! Later! ~IF**


	15. Alive

**Here's 16! Yay! Another drabble that I had written while on vacation. Its another double whammy for request fills! Go me!**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK**

* * *

15. Alive

Bones had managed to keep the idiot alive for now. The tired CMO ran a hand over his face. He didn't know how the kid did it, really he gave up on trying to find out how sticking with the reason that it was Jim Kirk and anything was possible with that man. There wasn't a week, though it seemed closer to days, he had once managed to not see the kid in his medical bay for 72 hours once, that he didn't see the kid stumbling into his place of work with something that needed to be treated, repaired, or who knows what else.

Bones deicide that if there was an actual two week period where he went without seeing the captain incapacitated in his medical bay he might die from shock. Back to the present, Jim had beamed down to a planet for a simple meet and greet with a potential federation planet. It should've been fine, except… Jim had eaten things that he was deathly allergic to. Strawberries, peanuts, and a weird fruit that only grew on the surface below.

If it wasn't bad enough that Jim's throat was trying to suffocate him, when Bones had given him the hypo that he had used for _years _on Jim's allergic reactions, Jim had thought it would be a good time to react to that.

So not only had the captain been choking he started to seize as well. Before they had managed to restrain Jim from hurting himself, he had smacked his hand against something hard enough that Bones literally heard the Bones breaking. They were able to restrain him, McCoy barked an order for another antihistamine that he knew Jim wasn't allergic to and something for the pain that Jim was sure to have felt.

The nurse must've heard _air_ometophine instead of _er_ometophine. They both were pain killers and would work for what he needed. There was actually very little difference in them. Only airometophine had a higher concentrate of the raw pain killer, which is why Jim was allergic to it.

At the time Bones had thought the nurse had gotten him the right one and stabbed into Jim's neck. Only when the throat started to swell even more did Bones look at the old hypo, he cursed. He stabbed the other hypo into Jim's neck and watched in relief as the swelling started to go down.

He had given the nurse a long tongue lashing about listening to the actual word instead of presuming that the one she was grabbing was the one the doctor wanted. His harsh tone had scared her and cause her to burst out into tears. McCoy had felt bad but he had other patients to worry about and he didn't have time to chase a hysterical nurse down. He was also still to stressed to be people friendly. The sickbay soon learned that they needed to stay out of his way otherwise they were sure to suffer a fate similar to the nurses.

Once he was off shift he had to find the nurse and explain to her that he wasn't really mad at her and that it was a simple mistake, but that she really did need to listen to his orders. She had calmed down enough to finish her shift. Bones had returned to Sickbay and sat down next to the unconscious captain. The current head doctor had thought that the CMO was in their watching his work, he wasn't unknown to do something like that.

Though he wasn't today. He was working on a long speech for the captain. It was about how Jim needed to watch what he ate and the usual rant about how many allergies that he had. It was the best speech by far that he had thought of.

Then the idiot had to crack open one of those too blue eyes and Bones had almost lost the will to yell that the kid, _almost._

"Guess I'm not dead." Jim croaked out. His voice harsh and scratchy from his throat swelling to about three times the normal size. "You save me Bones!"

Jim had waved his hand around to mimic excitement and was now wincing as he felt the pain in said hand. Bones rolled his eyes. He knew that the captain was just being his usual energetic self to try and lighten the mood, but Bones had heard the underlying gratitude in his voice.

"As usual. Now get back to bed." He replied gruffly giving Jim a hypo of a weak pain killer.

Jim had nodded off quickly.

Bones rolled his eyes once more. He knew that this wouldn't be the last allergy attack, Jim had to many allergies for it not to be. Honestly, Bones wondered if they had even uncovered _half _of them. No matter, he would be their to keep the idiot from dying on him, after all he still needed to give Jim the lecture he prepared for him.

* * *

**So what did you all think? Good, bad, terrible, amazing? I have one more drabble I need to write up, and then I'll be done with updating ****_this _****story for the day. Oh and look out for any one-shots I put out, I have a couple I want to do! Leave your thoughts, words, requests, whatevers below or PM me! Later! ~IF**


	16. Loyalty

**Last one for today. And yes this one broke 3,000 words. What happened to my drabbles? I hope you all enjoy regardless!**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK**

* * *

16. Loyalty

It was another typical day on the Enterprise. Not. Well, it was a halfway typical day. The crew of the Enterprise weren't strangers to danger by any means, it was still unnerving. Though this time the danger was both on the planet's surface and in orbit around the planet.

"Beam us up!" A voice suddenly burst through the speakers on the bridge. A few of the crew let out sighs of relief at hearing their captain's voice, the away team had been unable to contact the ship due to the Ion storm that was currently brewing in the planet's atmosphere.

"Captain! That last clash with the Klingon's damaged our transporter! Not to mention the ion storm is starting to mess with the instruments. I might be able to get two of you, but that's even pushing it!" Scotty spoke hurriedly.

"Then beam up Spock and Sulu!" Jim yelled, it sounded like he was out of breath.

As he finished three sets of protest rose up. Kirk silenced them the moment that he spoke again. "Scotty, this is an order beam up the other two before we can't get anyone aboard."

Scotty winced. That was the tone that the captain took when he didn't want to be argued with, the one that says he's made up his mind and if you don't go along with it, he'll make sure you regret the your choice latter. Scotty knew it well having been on the receiving end of it more than once, and the first time he had heard it had made him resign his chief engineering position.

He didn't want to but he hesitated a second more, but steady fingers began to punch in the code for the beam up and then lock on two signatures that weren't his captain's by any means. He finished entering what he needed then hit the button that would beam up the two men.

The two pads began to shimmer and whirl as atoms began their transfer. Scotty watched over the transport process sliding things up and down as needed. A minute later and the atoms were beginning to take two humanoid shapes and seconds later the process was complete. Scotty looked up as saw that the two officers looked grim, one did, the other looked indifferent.

"Transport complete." The Scotsman muttered to no one in particular.

That jarred the Vulcan into action. "Mister Scott, beam up the captain now."

Sulu scrambled off of the pad and the vulcan strolled off watching the Scotsman's dance across the console. They weren't fast, but they were sure and graceful.

It was two minutes later when the chief engineer slammed his hands down, off of the screen. "I'm sorry but with the damage we took and the ion storm, I can't get a lock on the captain's position!"

Spock remained quiet processing something in his mind. He turned and started to walk towards the door. "Mister Scott, focus on getting the transporter available, and at the first sign of the captain beam him up, regardless of what he says. Lieutenant Sulu, we must return to the bridge."

Spock walked out of the transporter room. Leaving behind a confused pilot and engineer.

"Best do what he says, besides if the Klingons return for round two, I prefer you at the helm."

Sulu smiled at the complement, Scotty was attached to the ship and held her in high regards, most of the time their could be no alterations to the ship unless he was present so being told that Scotty trusted him with the ship, made Sulu glow in pride.

Sulu walked out of the room, trying to catch up to the acting captain. Once Scotty was alone he allowed himself to curse.

"How does he expect me to fix an ion storm disturbance?" Scotty asked the room, unsurprisingly the room didn't answer back.

The two officers reached the turbo-lift. They walked into it.

"Bridge." Sulu told it.

The turbo-lift started up and they heard the hum as it lifted them through the ship. The lift stopped, to let someone in presumably.

"I heard the landing party was back." McCoy spoke curtly as he walked into the lift.

"Where's Jim?" He asked once the doors were closed.

"Still on the planets surface." Sulu spoke, he looked apologetic and sheepish hoping to avoid the doctor's infamous rage.

McCoy looked dumbstruck. "Why?"

"The transporter suffered damage in the last attack done by the Klingons." Spock elaborated. "And with the ion storm the transporter, already severely weakened was weakened again. Mister Scott was only able to beam two of us up."  
"Jim ordered for you two to be beamed up before him." It wasn't a question. Bones was too used to the captain's surprisingly self-sacrificing personality.

The rest of the ride to the bridge was silent. McCoy was silently fuming and Spock was standing tenser than normal. Sulu felt the waves of unease come off of both men. He guessed that he wasn't doing any better. Kirk had a way of keeping McCoy and Spock from tearing out each others throats because they didn't agree on anything, Sulu knew that one wrong move from either of them and there would be a civil war.

When the doors opened, Sulu saw Chekov swivel around to see if the captain was among them so that he could announce the captain. He wasn't so Chekov sent a questioning look at Sulu and returned to scanning for disturbances.

Sulu had practically bolted from the tense turbo-lift and took his seat. Chekov sent another look towards the lift and then looked at Sulu.

'Later'

Sulu mouthed. Chekov nodded.

"Lieutenant, try to reestablish communication with the captain." Spock ordered.

"Aye, sir." Uhura responded and began to flip switches and press buttons seemingly at random to an observer from the speed at which she was performing the task.

For a few tense minutes on the bridge there was nothing but the sound of Uhura's frantic attempts at getting the captain back.

"Enterprise!" It was Jim's voice, but it was muffled by static, it nearly cut out.

"Enterprise do you read?" Jim tried again, he must've been yelling.

"The Enterprise reads you." Spock answered coolly.

"Spock!" Jim sounded pleased.

"Captain what is your condition?" Spock asked.

The stactic was returning with a vengence and they were about to lose the captain once again.

"Nevermind me!" The communication was starting to cut out. "Ship.. Danger…"

The channel threatened to cut out even with Uhura's attempts at keeping the channel static free.

Jim must've done something down on the planet because he was coming in loud a clear now. "Spock get the ship out of here! There's more Klingons on the way, and I want the ship and crew out of danger!"

"You can't seriously be ordering us to leave you!" Bones cried.

"I'll be fine. Spock, I order you to get the ship out of danger."

The crew looked at the vulcan. They knew the commander had never disobeyed an order, willingly at least. There was very little chance that he would start now.

"Captain as the ship is currently out of danger I must disagree with you."

You could almost hear Jim's eye roll. "Now you start disagreeing with authority."

There was a frightful few seconds where the static threatened to return and knock out the channel.

"Spock get the ship out of here. Once the Klingons are gone then you can come and get me."

"Captain-" Spock started.

"For the love of!" Jim cried, it didn't seem like he was talking to the crew but to something down on the planet. "Spock, you once said the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one."

"Yes, but you ignored that sentiment and broke the prime directive and rescued me anyway."

"That's because the ship needed you and it still does!" Jim yelled into the communicator. There was static making its way back into the channel.

Then there was a grunt of pain, that came from the captain and the channel went dead.

"Lieutenant, get him back!" Spock ordered.

McCoy would've been impressed by the almost emotion that the hobgoblin was showing if he hadn't been too busy with worrying about Jim.

"Sir, three ships appeared onto the radar! They came out of nowhere. They're Klingon ships!" Sulu yelled out.

"Shields up." Spock commanded, there wasn't any trace of the franticness he was showing earlier.

"Shields are up." Chekov spoke. "They're firing!"

"Brace for impact. Red alert."

McCoy was surprised by how there could be such a transition of whoever sat in the captain's chair during a crisis. Spock was efficient and did everything by the book but had a little flare to it, Sulu was intimidating, Chekov seemed to calm down from his endless energy; and Jim… he matured, his eyes would cloud with determination, and it was the only time that he ever truly was unreadable to the crew.

Seconds later the ship was shaking under the blasts from three photon torpedos.

"Shields at 97%!" Chekov relayed.

"Return fire." Spock said.

The Bird-of-Prey style ships were could for sneak attacks and taking on smaller ships with lower grade equipment. They could cripple a federation vessel, even destroy it, but only if they were performing a sneak attack and they had a lot more ships, or their numbers just overwhelmed the ship.

The flaw with the ship is it was built with strong offensive capabilities but they couldn't use them if the ship was cloaked or its shields were up. Spock guessed that in a few years they would be able to fire without dropping shields. The other flaw was that it took so much time for the shields to get back up.

"Aim to cripple, not to kill." Spock ordered.

Three of the Enterprises' own torpedoes sailed through space and landed hits on the other ships engines.

Though in their return fire another three Bird-of-Preys came out and attacked the ship, not wasting ammo they aimed for the vital parts of the ship. Thanks to Sulu's piloting they were able to avoid the full damage. Though they weren't unscathed. An area near the warp drive had been hit, and until it was repaired they couldn't risk the radiation leak, another one hit the hull of the ship, the bridge crew could see it out of their view screen, it didn't breach the hull but it did scorch it badly, and then naturally they hit the already damaged transporter.

The shields still held and they returned fire. Crippling the other ships as easily as the first wave. It was another five minute before they were able to breath easy.

"Keep shields up. Uhura keep trying to reach the Captain." Spock said before he pressed a button in the chair. "Bridge to engineering. Damage report."

The reply was immediate. "We're hurt but its nothing irreparable. Just time consuming."  
"Focus on getting the warp drive operational. We may need it. Once it is return to working on the transporter."  
"Aye sir." Scotty replied.

Spock cut the channel. He looked over to where the doctor was clearly waiting to say something.

"Why the hell did you tell Scotty to work on the warp drive? Jim is still down there!" Bones paused. "You're really going to leave him!"

Spock held up a hand to stop the doctor's tirade. "I am merely buying us time. We cannot beam the captain up with ion storm interfering with out equiptement. We might be to wait out the storm while Mister Scott is working on something else. Also should the Klingons return it is more beneficial that we have warp drive."

"Its not more beneficial to the captain." McCoy grumbled.

It was two hours later and the damage was repaired enough that the ship could engage in warp. The ion storm also seemed to be dispersing. But according to Spock the storm would only have a short break before starting up once again.

"Mister Chekov, please provide whatever aid Mister Scott needs, time is of the essence." Spock ordered.

Chekov nodded and started to head towards the transporter room. The bridge was unusually silent. The machines filling it with a symphony of beeps, hums, thumps, buzzing, and chirps. The klaxon alert had long since died away.

Of course the members were waiting for any news. Uhura was back to creating her own composition of switches being flicked and buttons being pressed.

Sulu was scanning the area for any sign of klingon activity finding it pleasantly silent. Of course the Klingons could be waiting for the Enterprises shields to be lowered. It was best to be optimistic.

It was a full ninety minutes before they heard anything other than the sounds of machinery.

"Transporter room to Bridge." The Scottish accent was more than welcomed to Bones.

"Bridge. What is the status of the transporter?" Spock replied.

"Operational. I have a lock on the captain's position. If I'm going to beam him up I need the shield dropped." Scotty replied, his voice sounded of restrained relief and excitement.

Spock nodded to Sulu who dropped the shields. No attack came and through the channel the heard the keys being pressed and then the hum of the transporter.

Bones stood ready to run the moment that they had the captain aboard. There was no doubt that Jim was injured. There was another few seconds of silence. Then there was a muttered "Shit!"

"We've got the captain! Doctor McCoy you should get down here." It was Chekov's voice.

McCoy had already been heading towards the turbo-lift the moment that the curse was uttered.

Spock seemed to be debating as to whether or not he should go with the captain.

Bones had reached the lift and was already in it when Spock crossed the bridge in a few long strides. Together they rode down in silence. Once the doors opened McCoy was sprinting down the hallway, not caring the slightest that he was looking undignified. Spock was following behind him, he had already ran through the ship rushing to the captains side so it didn't matter now.

The transporter room doors had barely any time to register that there were people trying to get through them, McCoy was grateful that he didn't have to treat himself because he slammed into a pair of doors.

He had taken stock of the room the moment that he had entered. Chekov was over by the console on the transporter pads were two figures. One was kneeling and the other was laying on his back. Bones knew who was who and crossed the room in record time.

Scotty had been trying to suppress the bleeding, his hands were covering the wounds the he deemed were the worst. The engineer's hands were red with blood instead of black with grease or black because the hands were severely burned. Scotty didn't seem phased by the doctor's sudden appearance. Instead he slid over allowing the doctor to get the captain stable.

The gold tunic was stained with crimson, a scary amount of crimson at that. The doctor could see three visibly life threatening wounds and plethora of superficial wounds. The one he was most worried about was the hole on the left side of Jim's chest. The other two major wounds was a long gash across the stomach area and a gouge that seemed like somebody wanted to do an impromptu appendix removal.

Bones dug out his tricorder, the stubborn thing didn't want to leave its place in his medical bag. He ran it over Jim, cursing as he read the readout. What it was saying was what he presumed but he hadn't wanted it confirmed.

There was plenty enough to worry about with Jim's surface wounds, but the interal wounds were the worst. Jim had a punctured lung, ruptured appendix, several organs were bleeding where they shouldn't be, bruised ribs, and the amount of blood that was lost.

McCoy pressed his com badge an ordered a medical team to the transporter immediately. While he was waiting Bones was trying to get the blood to coagulate, just to get the flow to stop so that he'd be able to replenish the blood quicker.

The medical team was down at their location a short time later and Bones lifted Jim's surprisingly light frame and laid him across the stretcher then they rushed of to medical performing whatever procedures that they could on the way to increase the likeliness of their captain's survival.

It was a three hour surgery, and by the ship's clocks in was deep into gamma shift, which was essentially the graveyard shift at a hospital. Jim was sleeping on a bed, once again patched up by Doctor McCoy. The doctor was typing up his report, sure it was an official document but he thought he was entitled to a few less than official words.

This was his most recent sentence; _During the surgery there was a multitude of complications, thanks to the captain's ever growing list of allergies, most of them ridiculous and attempts to make my life a living hell while treating him, the idiot thought it would be a good idea to react to one of blood coagulates that he was given. _

It was nice to vent, even when the admirals or whoever read the report would most likely give him a verbal warning to be more proper on his reports. He leaned back and stretched out his back. He glanced at the only patient in his sick-bay. Jim was sleeping like a baby.

* * *

_Three days later_

Jim was up and moving, or he would be if Bones hadn't sentenced him to not leaving the bed until quote "You've learned your lesson about being stupid, which will be never, and you can move without yanking you stitches. That was a lot of work dammit and your not going to mess it up!' end quote.

He was bored. Spock was running the ship while he was recovering but Jim wanted to be in his chair giving orders. He sighed, he would have resort to his old past time of seeing how far he can push Bones until he gets what he wants.

"Bones!" He whined.

"What?" Came the gruff replied.

Jim spoke in an annoyingly nasally voice hoping to annoy the doctor faster. "I'm bored."

"Entertain yourself."

"How?"  
"I don't know. I'm working so don't bother me!"

There was two minutes of quiet. "Bones!"

"Jim." Bones warned.

"If your not going to let me do my job completely, can I do my paperwork?"

Bones had turned around to tell the kid _yet again _that while he was resting working was not an option. But Jim was _pouting. _Bones wondered if there was anyone who could resist a pouting Jim, even as an adult.

"Fine. But you aren't leaving that bed. I'll send someone to get your PADD."

Jim visibly perked. "Thanks Bones!"

The PADD came quickly and Jim got right to work. He started with the most urgent and worked his way down. Most of it involved signing his name. There was a notice for a report.

It was the report for his most recent mission. He presumed that everyone else had already filed their report leaving him the last one to. He hated doing these things. He had no idea how to write them most of the time.

He started off with a basic _During the most recent mission several events occurred. _He went one to elaborate what had happened, and for the sake of his crew he put in that he was the only one severely injured but he had pulled through.

He began to close his report thirty minutes later. He stopped wondering if there was anything else that he could add. Then it came to him.

During the mission the crew should outstanding loyalty towards their captain.

Of course he could add in that they disobeyed their captain, but he was sure Spock had put that in already. He thought it was a nice way to end it and he submitted his report. Having finished all of his paper work, he was bored once more.

"Bones!" He said, laughing at the groan he got in return.

* * *

**Whew, I didn't mean for it to get that long, but I thank you if you held on till the very end. I hope you enjoyed. Leave your thoughts, words, requests, and whatevers below or send me a PM! Later! ~IF**


	17. Sleep

**Man, I haven't really had time to write any drabbles, I had a plot bunny attack on one of my other stories so I've been writing that. Also, I am filling a request, so I'll be posting a new Star Trek story within the week. So keep your eyes peeled for when that actually happens if you all love my stories that much~! Regardless here's the next one. 17/100! Also its Chekov centric. I did take liberties with the word this time. So I hope you enjoy and see you at the bottom. **

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK**

* * *

Chekov was walking down the corridor towards his room. It had been a longer shift that normal, all because of a ship in need of rescue and the only ship in that area was the Enterprise. Chekov glanced at his watch, it didn't have much use in space, the universe wasn't conformed to what time it was on Earth, but that didn't stop the young Russian from using the gift his father had sent him after saving the world a second time, though he didn't do much, all he did was show that he wasn't meant to be an engineer no matter how much praise Mister Scott showered him in.

The watch showed that it was late night on earth. The ship ran on a twenty four hour cycle, only because most of the crew was from earth, or had been on earth long enough to adapt to that cycle. He shook his head, he was exhausted so his thoughts were wandering. He looked over to see the door to one of the rec rooms was open. Looking inside he spotted the Captain sitting by a chess bored, looking thoughtful. Chekov had never seen a face like that on his captain. Maybe because he was so shocked he didn't realize that he had pressed the open button on the door.

The captain looked up as he heard the door sliding open, but relaxed as he saw that it was only Chekov.

Not wanting to look any more like an idiot in front of the captain he stepped inside thinking of a quick reason as to why he was here. After all he was only a ensign. Ensigns, even if they were temporarily promoted to Chief of Engineering, didn't have much contact with the captain. In fact he was really the only ensign who spoke to the Captain outside of work.

"I saw that the door was open, and I wondered if the room was empty." Chekov stuttered out lamely. Even though it wasn't a lie it still felt like one.

The captain grinned, noticing the younger male's discomfort. "Come in and relax for a while, this is a public area."

Chekov nervously made his way into the room and sat in the chair across from his captain. He was still waiting for the lecture that he was sure to get from the captain. Chekov felt as though he failed his captain's trust in him.

"Relax. It was a long day… or cycle since day has no meaning in a starship." Jim laughed lamely.

"Da." Chekov muttered.

Kirk frowned. "What's up?"  
Chekov blanched slightly. "Your ze captain."

"And?" Kirk inquired. "Just because I'm the captain doesn't make me unhuman. We're both off duty anyway."

"Zere is still a large rank difference." Chekov argued.

Kirk shrugged. "Rank really doesn't matter to me."

Chekov laughed as he recalled past events when the captain had disregarded rank. The captain really didn't care about rank, he had proven that during the fight with Nero. All the captain cared about was whether or not the person in the position was worthy of it. Though the captain and Commander Spock seemed to have gotten over their initial difficulties.

"You know, when I made you Chief engineer I didn't expect you to be as good as Scotty."

The statement was so out of the blue Chekov was sure that he gave himself whiplash when he turned to face the captain.

"Sir?"

"You had that look on your face when you looked in here."

Chekov thought back, and realized that he did think about the Khan incident when he first looked into the room.

"I don't follow."

"Never mind." The captain waved his hand. "I was just going to thank you for doing your best when you got promoted so suddenly. A lot of people would be to frazzled to perform at the standard you did."

"I was just doing ze job assigned to me. To ze best of my ability."

"Exactly. Some people would make mistakes where you performed as I expected you would. You saved the ship a couple of times."

Chekov blinked, the captain saw this and chuckled. "You'll understand when you get your own ship."

Chekov was startled by that thought. "Sir, I do not want my own ship! I wish to remain on ze Enterprise."

The captain laughed again. "Then perhaps by the time you're a captain, I'll have moved on and you can have the ship."

Chekov grinned as he realized the captain was somewhat kidding.

"Until then keep doing your job at the ability you are now." Jim spoke. He stood up and Chekov rocketed to his feet as well, showing respect to the captain.

The captain rolled his eyes.

"Come on. Let's get some sleep, tomorrow's probably going to get crazier than today was."

Chekov nodded and followed his captain out of the rec room, fully intent on getting sleep. He hadn't noticed how tired he was until the captain suggested sleep.

* * *

**Wow. A fluffy piece for once, look at that! I surprised myself. It was written relatively quickly, so I did check over it and I hope that I caught most of the mistakes. I also hope you enjoyed it. So leave your thoughts below and your words. **

**Oh if I have any Bleach(anime) fans out there I do have one I'm working on, its posted, so if you want go check it out!**

**Otherwise... Later!~IF**


	18. Boredom

**Here's number 18! Woot. Hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK**

* * *

18. Boredom 

Jim sometimes found that being a captain could be boring. After the action that he had been a part of when he first joined the Enterprise crew, and the incident shortly before the Khan incident and the Khan incident itself.

Jim was sitting in his chair. StarFleet had given them the mission to observe a star that was going to go super nova. The member of the science track were excited and a few of the bridge crew were looking forward to watch the star. Jim wasn't one to look at the beauty of things, to him it was a star exploding that was a waste of the time.

The star was set to explode in another three hours, then the blast itself would last from thirty minutes to two hours, and to be honest this was a rather large star so it would take a while for everything to fully disperse. Then it would probably be another two hours for the science crew to gather any more data they found that seemed important.

Jim sighed not for the first time that day. This was the second star that they had to catalog, personally he wondered what the chances were that his starship would be in the area of two stars going supernova. He swore that the universe was out to get him sometimes. He was sure that he was going to die of boredom before he ever went on an exciting mission again, or at the very least, before he could explore another planet with no signs of life.

Spock gave the notification that it would be two hours and thirty minutes before the star exploded. For his professional integrity Jim bit back a groan. He was _so _bored! He couldn't help it, this isn't what he signed up for when he joined Starfleet. Granted it probably looked better on the application form to say "I wish to join Starfleet to explore the secrets of the universe" instead of the real reason which was "I joined because I got dared to do better than my father by one of your captains."

He wished this star would suddenly blow up so that they could get a move on with their five year mission. He rested his head on his arm, trying to look as interested as he could in the going ons around him. Jim was pretty sure he was failing, but it was the thought that counted, right?

"Two hours." Spock supplied.

Jim nodded, one of the yeomen handed him a report on the preliminary findings from the scans they had been doing. He read through it in ten minutes or so, and found that he still wasn't interested in the star exploding.

He looked around the bridge and saw the uncontained excitement on his crew's faces. They had seen this at least once before. Maybe even a couple of times for his veteran crew members. Sure he had been excited to see the first star explode, but now that he's seen it he's good for the rest of his life, he's ready to move on to the next big thing that needed to be studied.

It didn't help that he was still so bored at the moment. But orders were orders, and he was attempting to lay low for the moment after he defied several major orders recently, and now he didn't have a well-known StarFleet officer willing to stick their neck out for him.

The next two hours drug on with him reading countless reports, he needed to speak to the crew about attempting to make their reports somewhat embellished, if only to keep his attention.

"The star should star to go super nova… now." As Spock spoke the last word there was a brilliant flash and the ship shudder slightly from the force of the blast, which was quite an accomplishment, considering the force you would need to make a starship shake. It didn't stop Jim from being impressed yet again by the accuracy his first officer showed when it came to these things.

Jim was right it took a while for everything to settle down and to let the science crew have their fun. Jim was still bored, but he could tell his crew was awed by the power the exploding star showed. It wasn't his style to be but into an awe silence twice.

He just had to wonder why StarFleet had to give the his crew such boring missions.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Leave your thoughts below, and any words. Later!~IF**


	19. Eyes

**Yikes. Sorry I've been neglecting this story. Other things have come up. The multi chapter story I'm writing for bleach has kind of taken my attention away for the moment and I have a prompt that I'm filling. So bare with me. As I said this is my story to break writer's block. Whatever. Here's your drabble. **

**I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK. **

* * *

19. Eyes

Whoever said eyes are the windows to the soul needed to be put to death. Even if they were dead. Jim decided.

Rewind: A few hours earlier

It had started out as a normal day, he had woken up and as he got ready for his shift he noticed the day. It was the day before the anniversary of his father's death. He had froze. He wondered how he could've missed the passing of time.

A wave of nausea swept over him. He doubted that his crew would put that much thought into the date, after all most people don't remember important dates until the day of. Unless it was a big holiday, or it had been broadcasted everyday leading up to that date.

He shook his head. He would deal with this development on his own time. He couldn't be late for his shift, he had to make it seem like there was nothing wrong. Tugging the gold tunic over his head, he paused as he looked into the mirror. Before his mother had left him, she had told him that he looked like his father, all he needed was a blue shirt.

Jim laughed silently. It felt nice to do be different from his father in one way. He straightened out his uniform and made his way to the bridge. He made a mental note to avoid sick-bay for the next two days, or more specifically Bones for the next two days. They had gone through three years of this, Bones knew what to expect, and at the moment Kirk didn't need the doctor fussing over him.

The turbo-lift slowed as it neared the bridge. Jim put on his unburdened façade, and walked onto the bridge.

"Captain on ze bridge." Chekov chirped.

A few heads turned towards his direction and Jim gave them all a blinding smile. He saw Uhura roll her eyes and turn back to her station. The captain approached his chair and sat down. They weren't expected to be doing anything of great importance today, or tomorrow for that instance. They were charting star clusters.

The hours trickled by without incident and Jim was pleased with this. He only had to be on shift for another three hours and then he'd be able to be alone until they day after tomorrow.

It would've been fine expect for that blasted PADD alert going off. It was a ship wide message, and Jim was expecting it to be something of little importance like work being done in a hallway.

He opened up the message and all but threw the PADD across the room. The message read

Important date reminder. Tomorrow is Captain James T. Kirk's birthday.

Jim actually found himself thanking protocol for once. None of the bridge crew could have their PADD's with them unless it was needed to perform their job. As the Captain, Jim needed his PADD incase he got an important message, or classified orders that needed to be responded to right away.

If any of the crew thought the captain's sudden bouncing of the leg was odd, they didn't say anything. They were used to the oddities of the captain, well they were used to them as much as one could be.

Who knew three hours could feel like forever. When it was finally time to change shifts, Jim carefully stood up and headed towards the turbo lift. He didn't want to arouse anyone's suspensions. He let a few people get onto the life before him before he got on himself.

The walk to his quarters was a blur. He almost broke the key pad with how hard he pushed in his code. Once he was in he locked the door so tight that there was only one person on the entire ship that could enter his room, and that one person wouldn't abuse his power like that.

"Lights, three percent." Jim spoke into the room, the lights dimming to his request. There was just enough light that he could make out the silhouettes of the furniture.

The young captain headed into his bathroom to have a shower, with actual water. Thankful that he was a captain. There was nothing better than a hot shower to help one get their thoughts together. He sighed when he felt the hot water hit his body. Most of his worries washing away within seconds of him entering the shower.

He just couldn't shake the sick feeling he had about tomorrow. He couldn't decide if it was anger at himself for not realizing, or if it was anxiety because he was in space for the first time on the anniversary of that event.

It could've been a mix of both. Not wanting to seem like he was abusing his water privileges he climbed out of his shower five minutes later and got dressed in a pair of old sweat pants and a band tee-shirt.

He climbed into his bed and snuggled into his pillow fully intent on catching a few minutes of rest, he wasn't going to get any once the clock flipped over.

He wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep but he was so rudely awakened by someone banging on his door, loudly. Jim decided that he would ignore it. He glanced at the clock, it was 8:00pm CST on earth. That narrowed down the choices to who that could be.

To narrow his choices further he thought back to if he was supposed to have met someone for one reason or another. Nothing came to mind. He felt a light bulb go off in his head, head had skipped

lunch and slept through dinner which narrowed it down further. There were very few people on this ship that actually care if he ate every meal or not. There were only three that would actually approach him about it, even if it was only one day he missed a meal. Those three would be Spock, Uhura, and Bones.

He got his answer when the doors slid open, alerting him that his code had been over-ridden. But the silhouetted figure of a man with crossed arms, and an undoubtedly stern face would've given the perpetrator away anyhow.

Jim grumbled something and turned on his side. Not wanting to face the doctor's contained wrath at him missing meals. He had sat through this talk many times. He wasn't up to it at the moment and tomorrow would be a touchy day for him anyhow.

"Jim." Bones tried after seeing his friend turn away from him. As expected there was no response.

There was a chair situated near Jim's bed and Bones walked over to it. It was the one thing that Jim had in his room that personalized it. The doctor had yet to ask him about it, seeing as it wasn't a particularly comfortable chair and Jim didn't seem to take any special care of it. Bones shrugged, maybe it was just a chair and the captain had found something he liked about it.

After he spent five minutes looking around the room and seeing that Jim wasn't going to even acknowledge his presence.

Jim was looking at the wall behind Bones' head but was somewhere else.

"Jim." Bones tried again, this time his tone more forceful.

That did the trick as Jim looked at Bones. There was nothing said between the two of them for a few more minutes. Jim showing his displeasure that Bones was in his room uninvited.

"What's up?" Bones finally began.

"There is no up in space." Jim replied shortly.

"Right. How do you feel? You skipped lunch and dinner."

"I feel fine physically. Emotionally I'm annoyed that your in my room. There was a reason that I locked the door with my code."

Bones rolled his eyes. This obviously wasn't the best time, he had broke into Jim's room. But he had wanted to make sure that the captain was alright, so who could blame him.

Bones looked over to the calendar by Jim's bed. He saw that Jim was attempting to keep track of the time on earth, when he saw what the date was. He hadn't had time to check his own earth calendar this morning. There was an accident in engineering that had taken precedence over anything else as a few crew members had been critically injured.

Tomorrow was Jim's birthday and the anniversary of the Kelvin's destruction. How had he missed it? There was something obviously different about this year that he had missed.

"Oh." Bones said.

Jim nodded. "Yeah."

They sat in more silence. Jim was waiting for Bones to ask, he had done this dance with the doctor many times as he was pretty sure that he was able to fool the doctor by now.

"How are you holding up?" Bones finally asked.

"Fine. It won't be any different from any other year." Jim waved off his friends concern.

Bones would've almost been fooled by Jim's tone if he hadn't been watching the blonde's eyes.

"No your not." Bones said.

Jim cursed. He should've know that Bones would've been able to see the turmoil he was in through his eyes.

Whoever said eyes are the windows to the soul needed to be put to death. Even if they were dead. Jim decided.

He sighed and began to reluctantly explain why he was in so much turmoil this year when he was normally fine.

* * *

**This word was a toughy! Again you guys must love to make me think! Thanks though! Leave any words below. Later! ~IF**


End file.
